


No, Not On My Own

by Michicant123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Fanart, Gift Work, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sterek Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa 2019, graphics-edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Happy Sterek Christmas everyone! This artwork is a gift for Oldestcharm for the Sterek Secret Santa event.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019, The Sterek Secret Santa Collection





	No, Not On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Oldestcharm! I hope you are enjoying the holidays so far. You asked for "Action, BAMF, bloody Sterek". I hope this gift helps lift up your holidays. You are wonderful and I did enjoy making this gift for you my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> I make art stuffs. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's not. Check out my other works if you, you know want to or whatever. ;)


End file.
